A power source may deliver power to a load. For example, the power source and the load may be electrically coupled by a high potential rail and a low potential rail. The flow of power from the power source to the load may be interrupted, for example due to a failure of the power source, a failure upstream of the power source, scheduled repairs or replacement of the power source, or the like. A backup power source may be electrically coupled to the load to provide power to the load until the failures are remedied or the repairs completed.